OS Abandon
by Nathy91
Summary: Edward Bella toujours les démons pour ou contre la transmutation   OS du concours N 8 de DAM ADDICT LEMON


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : Abandon**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Voici le contenu de la lettre, retrouvée sur la table de nuit, prés du corps inanimé de la femme que j'aimais et aimerai pour l'éternité.

Chers parents,

Je ne trouve plus la force de vivre loin de lui, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort, même s'il m'a abandonnée peu de temps après mon anniversaire dans cette forêt.

Il m'aime je le sais même si cette forme d'amour est atypique, sachez que c'était pour me protéger de lui et de ce qu'il est, mais vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. J'ai bien tenté de me rapprocher de Jacob pour te faire plaisir papa, il est vrai que c'est un bon ami mais rien de plus. J'ai été lâche et cruelle de me jouer de lui pour parvenir à mes fins mais sans succès.

Oui le jour où je suis rentrée avec une plaie à la tête n'était autre qu'une première tentative échouée, vu que la moto n'avait pas survécu à sa rencontre avec les rochers. Tout comme la fois où j'ai eu cette terrible pneumonie, j'avais sauté de la falaise comme le font les Quilleutes mais cette fois encore Jacob m'avait repêchée trop tôt, alors que mon corps sombrait peu à peu dans les méandres obscurs de ces eaux glaciales.

Et les remèdes du remplaçant du docteur Cullen avaient eu raison de mon état me ramenant contre mon gré à la vie, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions que de partir pour de bon cette fois, espérant qu'il arrivera à temps pour me sauver, pour sauver ce peu d'humanité qui vit en lui.

Je suis une lâche, une égoïste je vous demande pardon à vous, à Jacob et à mon bien-aimé, au moins je ne serai plus obligée de faire semblant, la vie est un fardeau qui me pèse, je n'ai plus la force de jouer cette comédie.

Chaque instant sans lui, je me meurs. Mon cœur est brisé je n'en peux plus d'attendre déjà trois ans que je le cherche mes lettres, mes mails sont restés sans réponses, je vous vois vous inquiéter, je ne peux être internée.

Je me dois de les protéger mon seul et unique souhait étant d'être enterrée dans la clairière où Jacob m'avait sauvée des grands loups, il saura vous indiquer le chemin.

Ne pleurez pas je suis allée le rejoindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre tel était mon destin, je ne fais qu'accélérer le processus.

Maman ne culpabilise pas de m'avoir éloignée de toi, c'était mon choix. Cela m'a permis de connaitre l'amour véritable celui sans lequel on ne peut vivre pardonnez moi pour la peine que je vous cause.

Votre fille Bella

J'étais arrivé trop tard, son sang s'était répandu sur son lit. J'avais pourtant accéléré ma course en sentant son odeur qui faisait remonter le venin dans ma gorge asséchée, Alice avait eu du mal à me prévenir à cause de l'endroit où je m'étais enfui loin de toute civilisation en plein cœur de l'Amazonie. Je devenais fou de ne pas être avec elle la seule chose de bien qui m'était arrivée dans cette éternité. Mais je savais que c'était pour son bien, je l'aimais tant, bien plus que ma propre non-vie. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal par ma faute, ni lui en faire moi-même.

Et pourtant c'était ce que j'avais fait, certes je n'ai pas tenu la lame qui lui a tranché les veines mais elle l'a fait pour me faire revenir, elle avait réussi en quelque sorte. Je n'étais qu'un misérable monstre haineux envers la justice mon âme était noir, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être désormais.

C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Jacob de mettre fin à ma misérable existence, je voulais la rejoindre, je voulais être près d'elle pour toujours. Il avait refusé car lui aussi l'aimait il souffrait de sa perte autant que moi.

J'avais donc dû enfreindre le pacte passé avec les Quilleutes, je n'avais ôté aucune vie, j'en étais incapable malgré que le monstre en moi jubilait à l'idée que du sang humain puisse de nouveau couler dans ma gorge.

J'avais dû violer le territoire de la Push à plusieurs reprises pour qu'enfin Jacob vienne me combattre, je devais lui faire croire que je voulais l'affronter je voulais qu'il soit sans pitié. Sam et Leah l'avaient accompagné tentant de le dissuader. Ils avaient bien compris pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

Mais j'avais assez d'arguments pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, lui l'Alpha de la meute, pour que ce jour soit le dernier qui se lève pour moi.

Nous nous tournions autour nous observant la haine et la rage se lisaient dans ses yeux, la tristesse et la détermination dans les miens, je lisais ses pensées et cela m'était encore plus insoutenable.

La voir sourire avec lui, le voir oser poser ses mains sur elle, la voir se précipiter dans le vide ou contre la barrière rocheuse qui avait arrêté sa chute dans le ravin, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'attenter à ses jours, comme elle l'avait mentionné dans son ultime lettre. Sa présence omniprésente à ses cotés pour lui sauver la vie, mais aussi pour interférer sur les visions de ma sœur.

Je recherchais une motivation pour augmenter ma haine et lancer le combat pour de vrai, je le provoquais en lui disant que si elle était partie c'était à cause de lui aussi.

Il se jeta sur moi, mais je devais feindre un semblant de combat pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas avant que je ne sois plus, je continuais de lui rappeler qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais appartenu, qu'il ne l'aurait pas rendu heureuse.

Un premier coup de pate s'abattit sur mon torse réalisant une déchirure considérable, j'étais sur la bonne voie. Je l'envoyais voler un peu plus loin, j'entendais Sam lui demander d'arrêter mais Leah elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir souffrir de cet amour que Bella lui refusait alors qu'elle, elle l'aimait et souffrait d'être invisible à ses yeux.

J'eus pitié de sa passion à sens unique, j'allais lui ouvrir les yeux avant mon trépas afin qu'il ne fasse la même erreur que moi. L'assaut suivant m'ôta le bras gauche cela ne m'empêcha pas de le repousser et de lui démontrer ma force, il avait été un rival dès l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ma douce, je n'allais pas le laisser me battre sans réagir, je pressentais que Sam allait bientôt intervenir je devais lui dire ce que Leah ressentait pour lui, avant que ses crocs n'arrachent ma tête de mon corps, une fois libéré de ma dernière mission je ressentis la chaleur envahir ce qui restait de mon corps j'entendais les crépitations du feu qu'avait allumé Leah, pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée, me permettant ainsi de rejoindre ma bien-aimée dans l'au-delà.

**Fin**


End file.
